Space Hulk
For the board game, see Space Hulk (game) :For the video game, see Space Hulk (Video Game) Battle Barge approaches the Space Hulk Sin of Damnation]] System]] A Space Hulk is the term given by the Imperium of Man to the wreckage of a starship or a mangled twist of various starships and artificial debris found drifting through the vacuum of the Milky Way Galaxy without apparent direction. Many times they are so huge that they have their own atmosphere and gravity. Since the Hulks often exit and re-enter the Warp seemingly at random, searching or traveling within them is dangerous in the extreme. Space Hulks have many times been used as a means of transport by certain unsophisticated factions. The Orks, the Genestealers, and even Chaos Space Marine renegades use them occasionally to invade other worlds. As the Warp jump of Space Hulks is essentially made in a random direction, this gives them the advantage of surprise over Imperial or Eldar forces. These monstrosities often drop in and out of the Warp, threatening to carry Chaos Space Marines, Orks or Genestealers that have entered stasis who can launch attacks upon the unsuspecting planets of the Imperium. The Imperial Navy, and all Imperial forces and authorities as a whole, have standard orders to survey such objects and to report their location. The Hulks often consist of starships and items of technology millennia old, and the recoverable technology can be of immense value to the Imperium, and especially to the Adeptus Mechanicus. Thus elite Imperial forces are sent aboard to clear out infestations. Depending on the strategic situation (availability of troops, proximity to vital Imperial star systems, safety margins, etc.) Space Marines are usually sent to purge the Hulk of any alien or Chaotic infestations. The reason for this intense interest is that Space Hulks have been adrift in the void often for hundreds or even thousands of years, forming an unrecognizable huge mass, in which technological and scientific bounties from the Dark Age of Technology could be stowed that would be of great commercial value. Many Space Hulks are known to be breeding grounds for the Tyranid species known to the Imperium as the Genestealers, often being the product of a starship inflicted with a Genestealer infestation where the Genestealers took over and killed the crew. It is even suspected by the Adeptus Mechanicus' Magos that the Tyranid Hive Mind implants Genestealers to lay in stasis on Space Hulks to serve as unwitting living vanguards for a nearby Tyranid Hive Fleet intent on finding new worlds to consume. Congruent with the expansive bio-mass consumption of the Tyranids, these Genestealer-infested Space Hulks are doubly dangerous for the cargo they may contain and the Hive Fleets they could psychically call upon an inhabited planet. As a result of the dangers, the mission of boarding and exploring Space Hulks is normally entrusted to Terminators, a Space Marine Chapter's most experienced elite warriors who are heavily armed and armoured. In some cases this is an impossible task, due to powerful enemy resistance, too few available Imperial troops, the Space Hulk is too close to vital Imperial star systems, etc. In such cases the bombardment and total destruction of the Hulk is the only viable alternative. However, Space Hulks are huge and durable, and even Nova Cannon blasts are not powerful enough to take one down. Notable Space Hulks of the Blood Angels Chapter fighting Genestealers aboard the Space Hulk Sin of Damnation]] *''Alveus Alpha Alpha Sextus'' - The Alveus Alpha Alpha Sextus was the Space Hulk that first bore the Orks to the Hive World of Armageddon during the Second War for Armageddon. *''Brokenback'' - The Brokenback was the Space Hulk that housed the Renegade Soul Drinkers Chapter for a time. *''Devourer of Stars'' - The Devourer of Stars was used by the Daemon Prince Angron and his World Eaters Traitor Legion during the First War for Armageddon to invade that world. *''Judgement of Carrion'' - The Judgement of Carrion was a Space Hulk that appeared in the Aurelian Sub-sector durig the 41st Millennium, the Hulk was boarded by the Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter during the Second Aurelian Crusade, in search of the traitor within their own ranks. *''The Labyrinth ''- Space Hulk used as a fortress-monastaery and ritual centre by the Sons of Malice Chaos Space Marine Warband. *''Revenant Rex'' - The Revenant Rex was the Space Hulk that was destroyed by the Crimson Consuls Chapter, at the cost of their entire 1st Company and the Battle Barge Incarnadine Ecliptic. *''Sin of Damnation'' - The Sin of Damnation was the Space Hulk assaulted by the Blood Angels Space Marines in Space Hulk (the board game). *''Spawn of Damnation'' - The Spawn of Damnation was the Space Hulk boarded by a joint investigation of the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Reclaimers Space Marines in search of archeotech. Ciaphas Cain was present during the investigaton, and was one of the few survivors when Genestealers attacked the boarding party. Sources *''Citadel Journal'' 36, "Talons of Death: Four Mission Mini-Campaign (Space Hulk)," pp. 64-71 *''Citadel Journal'' 34, "Space Hulk Campaign System," pp. 58-63 *''Citadel Journal'' 28, "Superior Firepower Space Marine Weapon Variants (Space Hulk)," pp. 30-33 *''Citadel Journal'' 25, "Covert Operations: Imperial Guard in Space Hulk," pp. 22-27 *''Citadel Journal'' 7, "The Designer's Cut: Alternate Rules (Space Hulk)," by Richard Halliwell, pp. 4-11 *''Citadel Journal'' 3, "The Silent Voyager: Campaign - Emperor's Children vs. Space Wolves," pp. 10-18 *''Citadel Journal'' 1, "Unseen Enemy: New Set Up Rules - Mission One: Supply Lines," pp. 16-21 *''Space Hulk: Rulebook'' (3rd Edition) (RPG), by Richard Halliwell *''Space Hulk: Mission Book'' (3rd Edition) (RPG) *''Space Hulk: Rulebook'' (2nd Edition) (RPG) *''White Dwarf'' 203 (US), "The Fate of the Sword of Halcyon: Scenario - Blood Angels vs. Genestealers," pp. 33-43 *''White Dwarf'' 201 (US), "Duty and Honor: Ultramarine Campaign," pp. 49-55 *''White Dwarf'' 200 (US), "Fangs of Fenris: Space Wolves Campaign," pp. 85-91 *''White Dwarf'' 197 (US), "Space Hulk: Defilement of Honour," by Dean Bass, pp. 81-87 *''White Dwarf'' 196 (US), "Space Hulk: Preview," pp. 9-14 *''White Dwarf'' 195 (US), "Bringer of Sorrow: Campaign," pp. 29-35 *''White Dwarf'' 158 (US), "Return to Kalidus: Campaign for The Wolf Guard," pp. 30-35 *''White Dwarf'' 149 (US), "Strike Deep: Campaign - Uses Rules from Space Hulk, Deathwing and Genestealer," pp. 45-61 *''White Dwarf'' 147 (US), "Space Hulk: Wolf Lair," pp. 56-66 *''White Dwarf'' 145 (US), "Renegade: A Five-Part Campaign for Space Crusade," pp. 10-25 *''White Dwarf'' 144 (US), "Space Hulk - Questions and Answers: Part Two," by Dean Bass *''White Dwarf'' 142 (US), "Space Hulk - Questions and Answers: Part One," by Simon Forrest, pp. 12-19 *''White Dwarf'' 137 (US), "The Last Stand: Space Hulk Campaign," pp. 42-50 *''White Dwarf'' 134 (US), "Space Crusade: New Rules," pp. 4-11 *''White Dwarf'' 133 (US), "Genestealer Invasion: Campaign Missions," by Dean H. Bass, pp. 36-38 *''White Dwarf'' 122 (US), "Traitor Terminators: Part 2 - Chaos Terminators," pp. 26-35 *''White Dwarf'' 121 (US), "Traitor Terminators: Part 1 - Chaos Terminators," pp. 27-33 *''White Dwarf'' 120 (US), "Rules for Assault, Tactical and Devastator Squads (Space Hulk)," pp. 53-65 *''White Dwarf'' 117 (US), "Close Assault: Terminator Close Combat Weapons & Army List," pp. 65-69 *''White Dwarf'' 115 (US), "Command Units: Space Marines (Space Hulk)," pp. 20-31 *''White Dwarf'' 113 (US), "Space Hulk: 1st Ed. Preview," pp. 34-39 *''The Bleeding Chalice'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Duty Calls'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell *''The Emperor's Finest (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell *''Soul Drinker ''(Novel) by Ben Counter *''Victories of the Space Marines (Anthology) edited by Christian Dunn, "The Long Games at Carcharias" by Rob Sanders *''Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising'' (PC Game) Category:S Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Spacecraft Category:Ork Category:Ork Spacecraft Category:Spacecraft Category:Tyranid